


Heat Strike

by Zephyr_Loki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Courting Rituals, Gift Giving, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Pining, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, This was supposed to be a one-shot but noooo, True Love, True Mates, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves in Heat, any mistakes are mine alone, i can't write slow burns, wolf rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Loki/pseuds/Zephyr_Loki
Summary: A few months after his 18th birthday, Missouri had called Zachariah about a disturbing new scientific find about Omegas and their heats. It turned out that an Omega who did not actually go through their heats at least twice a year would end up sick and thus shortening their lifespan dramatically, since heats and ruts are biologyʼs way of breeding.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> "Listen, baby," Zachariah said, "we know how hard this is for you. We've been with you since it all started. I know you may not want to hear this, but I know a friend whose son is an Alpha. Maybe he could help you."
> 
> Dean froze for a moment, then lifted his head to stare at his father.
> 
> "Are you...," Dean gulped, "Are you offering to find an Alpha for my heats?"

Wolf laws were not simple, but they were laws. The laws were meant to protect the rights of wolves and their offspring. Once the government had decided that wolves weren’t any danger to your ‘regularʼ humans, these fantastical beings were allowed to once again mingle into regular society.

Dean was adopted from St Micheal's Wolf Home for Boys when he was 12; a Catholic boarding school mainly for those whoʼd been orphaned during the “Wolf Strike” when their parents had gone to fight for protective laws for their kind. Dean remembered his birth parents enough that he would see his mother's smiling face and smell his father's cigars in his dreams. 

He was 9 when the Wolf Strike began, wolves were fighting back against those who thought they were abominations. Though those feelings may not be fully eradicated from human society, the Vice-President of the United States had come forward and announced he was a wolf. After the initial shock on the nation, the backlash was short. Short but painful. 

Dean was told the news his parents had both been shot and killed during a potential raid on the White House. He grew to learn this 'raid' was only a silent march for peace. They died trying to usher forth an understanding with humans, and at the time of intense stress and miscommunications, they did not live to see the relative peace their efforts would turn into.

Dean presented as an Omega at 15. His first heat was almost unbearable. His loving, but fully human, adoptive parents Naomi and Zachariah could only bring him food and drink, and help him into cool baths for immense fevers.

With 4 heats a year, he went through the first 3 before he begged his parents to knock him out during these horrible days, use a drug to put him to sleep for 12 hours at a time. At first Naomi was unsure if this was a good idea to drug their teenage son for days until his heat passed, but Zachariah had reminded her that Dean was well aware of his rights as a wolf. So, with some tears from both his human parents, Dean was given a syringe of clear liquid designed for Omega wolves to make him sleep until it was all over. 

They had hired a nurse, a beta wolf named Missouri, to stay with him the entire time. She would bring his medication for sleep, set up his IV fluids, and change his sheets. Dean would wake groggy sometimes in the middle of his heats and thank Missouri for her help profusely. Sometimes heʼd wake needing more meds to knock him out again and he would just apologize to her with hot tears streaming down his face, thinking himself a burden.

“It ainʼt nothin, sugar. You just try to relax, and Iʼll stay right with you.” sheʼd say. Her calming scent and assuring scalp rubs put him at ease every time. Once the new round of meds were administered, heʼd float for a few minutes with a small smile on his face, feeling that Missouri was a God-send.

A few months after his 18th birthday, Missouri had called Zachariah about a disturbing new scientific find about Omegas and their heats. It turned out that an Omega who did not actually go through their heats at least twice a year would end up sick and thus shortening their lifespan dramatically, since heats and ruts are biologyʼs way of breeding. The medication was designed to help Omegas, not stop everything for the long-term. The newest law for the Omega medication was that it could only be used for 2 heats each year, so the Omega couldnʼt build up a tolerance. Missouriʼs job was to keep Dean safe and healthy, she could not find it in her heart to push Deanʼs body and risk hurting him.

To say Dean was devastated at the news was an understatement. Naomi and Zachariah had to watch their usually strong and proud son as he broke down into a panic attack. His sobs of fright at how much hated his Omega nature turned into frantic screams of protest as he at first tried to back away from his parents, holding his lower stomach and looking at them like they had betrayed him.

“Itʼs a lie! Just another freakinʼ lie to control wolves! You canʼt do this to me, donʼt put me through this!” He couldnʼt get enough air then. His screams became hoarse whispers in his frightened rage. His back was pressed into the corner wall of the living room, he kept pushing against it like heʼd go through it. 

“You canʼt, you canʼt! Donʼt do this, please!” He begged, slumping to the floor. Naomi slowly got onto all fours and crawled toward her shaking son, trying to bring as much calming energy as she could. She sat back on her heels when Dean let her get close enough to him to touch his arm. He looked at her with the most heartbroken expression, then he threw himself at her lap, trying to burrow into her side, arms tight around her as he cried. Naomi cradled this now fully grown man to her body as well as she could, promising they would find a way to help him. Zachariah soon joined them on the floor, holding his family and trying to keep calm so as not to scare Dean more.

 

"We are so sorry, Dean, baby. We don't want you to suffer like you did during your first heat." Naomi cooed as Dean's cries in his desperation had reduced to the occasional sniffle. "We love you, sweet boy. We love you too much to hurt you like this. But we have to obey the laws. Your health is of utmost importance." A whimper of defeat came from Naomi's lap.

 

"Listen, baby," Zachariah said, "we know how hard this is for you. We've been with you since it all started. I know you may not want to hear this, but I know a friend whose son is an Alpha. Maybe he could help you."

Dean froze for a moment, then lifted his head to stare at his father.

"Are you...," Dean gulped, "Are you offering to find an Alpha for my heats?"

Zachariah nodded slowly. "Only if that's okay with you, Dean. If that is what you want. You're officially an adult now. If you want an Alpha to help you, I can guarantee it won't be hard to find one willing. Alpha's have hard time too, albeit less painful maybe, but I'm sure there are plenty looking for an Omega too."

"Do I have to mate or breed with him?" Dean sat back on his butt and scrubbed his hands over his face. His brows dropped tight while he thought about what having an Alpha help him might mean. His parents knew he preferred males and they had never once batted an eye.

"Absolutely not. There is birth control available for you whenever you'd wish, and of course as my son, a thorough background check for anyone you choose. I can pull some strings without question, just say the word." Zachariah stood and pulled his family to their feet, pulling them all into a firm hug. He kissed Dean's head as Dean nuzzled his mother's throat for comfort.

"This sounds like a wonderful idea, sweetheart." Naomi said quietly. "I think you should at least meet this Alpha, you can choose whatever you'd like at anytime. No one can take that right from you, not even an Alpha."

Dean unwound himself from the family's embrace and stepped back. With his eyes lowered to his feet and soft sigh, "Alright Pops, I'll meet this Alpha if he agrees as well."

'Please, God,' Dean prayed silently, 'Please help me find someone who will help.'

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean jerked awake and sat up, not realizing he'd fallen asleep. The book that was resting on his chest thumped to the floor.

'Jesus...' he thought. He ran his hands over his eyes and dropped them in his lap. He felt the beginnings of a headache forming behind his eyes. The clock beside him read 4:52PM in bold red letters. 'Great...I missed lunch.' He stood up and stretched, then checked his phone.

With no messages waiting for a reply, he pulled on his favorite leather boots and walked downstairs. Both his parents were in the kitchen, starting on dinner and speaking quietly to one another. Zachariah leaned over his shoulder as he was cutting up peppers to kiss his wife and she smiled brightly. Dean smiled too. He was always happy to see them happy, he could always tell how much they loved one another.

Dean made his way into the kitchen and sat at one of the bar chairs.

"Oh Dean, there you are honey." Naomi wiped her hands on a dishtowel and came to kiss Dean's temple. "We have some wonderful news." Dean looked over at his father while laying his head on Naomi's shoulder.

"How good are we talking?" he quipped.

Zach let out a short laugh and continued cutting up the tray of vegetables beside him.

"Remember my friend's son we spoke of last week, the Alpha? Turns out he's been looking for an Omega himself. Gabriel and Anna both think it would be fantastic for you two to meet, see if you feel compatible."

Naomi turned Dean's chair to face her while he thought to himself and took his hands.

"Castiel is a wonderful man, sweetheart. From what his parents have told us, he's extremely kind and very excited to meet you if you still want to. He's a 24-year-old wolf who's endured all his ruts since presenting, can you imagine? He must be a very strong wolf, much like his father. And he's well-educated, I'm sure he'd love your spirit as much as we do."

Dean looked back and forth slowly between his parents. His gut twisted a bit, more in excitement and nervousness than disgust. "I'd like to meet him very much. I'm nervous though, what if he and I aren't...?" 

The question hung in the air for a moment before Zach said, "Dean, baby, if he doesn't like you, he's a damned fool. I bet he will take one look at you and fall straight to his knees."

Dean snorted and ducked his head. He felt his face heating up at the idea of an Alpha bowing to him. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, Pops. When do I meet him?".

"Castiel spoke to me on the phone himself and requested tomorrow afternoon, if possible. He also requested your phone number, but I figured you'd like to give that to him yourself?"

"Uh, yeah...yeah, thank you. Thank you to both of you. Tomorrow is fine. I think my heat will be here in a few weeks."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Naomi tried to hide her grin, "Do you want us to go with you? It will just be you and him, but if you feel uncomfortable, we are a phone call away."

"Thanks but no, Mom. I think I'll be fine." Dean turned back to the counter and continued to watch his parents cook and make jokes at the other's expense. He wanted that with a mate; love, affection, laughter. But he also didn't want to be afraid of heats anymore and not be in so much pain.

'I hope this works out and he's not an ass.'

\-----------------------------

Dean slept pretty well the night before meeting this new Alpha, even though he was nervous as hell and had taken a nap earlier. He dreamt of startling blue eyes on a midnight colored wolf running freely beside him.

When it was time for Dean to leave, Gabriel had already sent a car to pick him up and bring him to their house. The driver was a tall beta wolf with a nice southern drawl that made him think of fantastic Cajun food he'd once had on a family vacation in Louisiana.

Once they arrived at Gabriel and Anna Novak's home, the driver opened his door and walked him to the back of the house where there was a huge garden. The center had an awning over a glass table with iron chairs. A dark-haired man had been sitting there, seemingly lost in his thoughts when they approached.

"Mr. Novak, Mr. Dean is here." he tipped his hat and left them. Castiel stood slowly, never taking his eyes off of him.

"Hello, Dean."

"Castiel. It's nice to meet you, man." He gulped, the movement of his Adam's apple catching the Alpha's eye then he looked back up again. Castiel took a step forward and held out his hand, Dean took it and shook it nice and easy.

"Forgive me if this is too forward, Dean, but may I scent you? I'd like you to scent me as well, if you're comfortable." Castiel tilted his head in question, his wild hair spiked in all directions.

After a moment's hesitation and feeling a slight bit of unease, Dean nodded and leaned his head to the side, exposing his most vulnerable area to this tall, beautiful Alpha male. Castiel slowly stepped into his space, taking one of Dean's hands that hung by his side and laced their fingers. Dean kept his eyes on Castiel in case he didn't like his scent, but was pleasantly surprised that once Castiel was nosing along his throat he relaxed into him. Dean's free hand found it's way into the warmth of the Alpha's trench coat and clutched onto his shirt. There was an immediate electricity between them, even just from this innocent touching.

Castiel hummed and breathed him in deeply, letting out his breath in a long sigh. Too soon, Castiel pulled away and leaned his head over for Dean. A silent agreement to scent him in return. Without letting go of his hand or his clothes, Dean leaned straight into the other male's scent glands. The cedar and pine scents enveloped his senses and he wanted nothing more than to stay there. Castiel's other hand reached up to gently tug Dean's head into his throat, the Omega instantly relaxed further into him and purred. Their hands unlinked and became an affectionate hug, one Dean's parents tried so hard to imitate when he was a child.

 

Castiel purred right along with the Omega in his arms. His scent was utterly perfect, thoughts of minematemine ran through his brain on constant repeat.

'This is him,' Castiel thought rubbing his cheek in Dean's hair. 'This is my mate. After all these years of suffering alone, he's here. Where have you been hiding?' The excitement bubbled up inside and he smiled.

After what felt like moments, the pair parted reluctantly. Dean wanted to whimper at the loss.

'Castiel.' Dean's mind repeated his name. 'Cas.' he decided. 'I'll call you Cas.'


	2. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never be afraid of me, Dean. Wherever this," he motioned between them. "goes, I want us to at the least be good friends. I'd never harm another being on purpose, and I will be honest and tell you I could never dream of harming you. I would very much be honored to help you during heats, if you wish. I feel the energy between us, I'd like to know as much about you as you are willing to share. Can you trust me this way? Would you allow me to take care of you however you see fit?"

Castiel could not stop staring at the male seated across from him. They had been talking for hours, getting to know one another. He wasn't going to be prepared for when they parted for the day. 

They were seated in the shade under an awning, surrounded by his mother's favorite flower garden. The sun was high, the breeze light, and there were plates of tiny sandwiches and cookies on the table between them, courtesy of his cook. 

All Castiel saw was the flecks of gold within the vivid green of Dean's eyes. A light smattering of freckles graced over his nose. Castiel wanted to keep the smile Dean bashfully flashed him before the Omega realized he too was staring and dropped his gaze to his hands resting on the tabletop.

"I must admit to you, Dean, I'm not used to socializing. I usually prefer to keep to myself and read." Castiel smiled at how ridiculous he must sound. Dean's fingers twisted together and he thought of a response.

"I have a hard time picturing you as a recluse, Cas. But I get it, I think. With all the changes in with wolf laws and the occasional human riots, I can't say I blame you. I prefer not to go out, if I can help it. At least, not for socializing."

"Do you fear humans?" Castiel wanted to reach out and place his hands over Dean's.

"Not really, I'm just..." Dean looked out into the sky for a moment before turning his head back to him. "I've learned all too well that when humans, strangers actually, feel threatened due to misunderstanding, they can be volatile. Bitter and angry when there's not really a threat."

"Am I to presume you know of this type of behavior personally?" Cas leaned toward him now, feeling the urge to growl at the idea someone had hurt his soon-to-be mate. Dean nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact.

"You know that my parent's aren't my birth parents. It's no secret I was adopted."

With a quiet sigh, Castiel finally took the leap and put his hands atop Dean's. The Omega's slight jump at the touch of electricity between their skin made Cas's wolf howl in joy.

"I hope that one day, if you ever feel comfortable enough, you can tell me about your birth parents."

"Maybe." Dean whispered.

"Never be afraid of me, Dean. Wherever this," he motioned between them. "goes, I want us to at the least be good friends. I'd never harm another being on purpose, and I will be honest and tell you I could never dream of harming you. I would very much be honored to help you during heats, if you wish. I feel the energy between us, I'd like to know as much about you as you are willing to share. Can you trust me this way? Would you allow me to take care of you however you see fit?"

Dean's eyes widened a bit and his mouth dropped. He cleared his throat and nodded, "Yeah, Cas. I'd like that too. Thank you for giving me choices like that, I wasn't expecting an Alpha to be so understanding. Or patient, really."

"I have a gift for you, sweetheart. A token, if you will, to seal our agreement." Castiel reached back into his trench coat pocket and produced a navy blue thickly braided paracord bracelet. The color matched Castiel's lopsided tie.

"Would you do me the honor of wearing this?" Castiel held it up to Dean with bated breath, hoping beyond hope this striking man would not reject his courting gift. 

Dean's face blushed hotly as he held out his left wrist, letting Cas secure it snugly, then slowly pulled back to run his fingers over it. He then brought it to his nose and took a pleasant sniff of the twisted cords.

"You...made this? You made this for me?" Dean was floored. The gift was small, but priceless in his eyes.

"I did. When I heard I was meeting a potential partner, I wanted to give you something with my scent, to keep with you, even if you decided we part ways."

"Cas..." Dean's eyes misted for a moment before he had to blink them away. "Thank you, Castiel. I accept your gift. It's amazing, you'll have to teach me how you made this so fast. I don't think I'll want to take it off."

"You can take it off anytime, or wear it always. I don't believe in traditional collaring of partners, I believe that a simple 'no' toward a pursuer would suffice to keep them away. I'll never be upset if you don't wear it around me."

"I feel it too, you know."

It was Cas's turn to jump this time. The black of his pupils expanded for a moment, before the bright blue of his eyes returned.

"There is something here, man. I don't know what it is yet, I don't even know what it will become. But I don't plan on running, and I don't plan on letting you run before I figure out what this is."

Castiel leaned back in his chair and laughed. "Oh sweet Omega, I was hoping before your next heat, we could go for a run. I haven't let my wolf out in some time, I can tell he's antsy to meet your wolf too.

"It's a deal." Dean stated without hesitation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just about to fully set behind the valley in front of his parents house when he was driven home. The driver, Benny, opened his door once more and waved as Dean let himself inside the house.

He leaned his head back against the closed door and raised the bracelet to his nose, inhaling the scent of Cas. He wanted him, he decided. He wanted him in his heats, during runs, in his life as his mate. He wouldn't let self-doubt cloud the fact that he already knew Castiel was his true mate. He knew the stories of how mates know each other upon first meeting through the energy emitted through touch and the perfect mingling of their scents.

He blushed again thinking of their farewell for the evening.

' "I'm honored to have met, Dean. Thank you for the chance to get to know you." Dean let Cas guide him back to the waiting car out front with their arms intertwined.

"I'm glad I came. I'll text you when I get home."

Without hesitation, Dean turned his body into Castiel's strong frame and nuzzled his throat, releasing a pleased purr along the Alpha's scent gland. Castiel's arms went around Dean's lower back and a hand rested on the nape of his neck as he nuzzled him back.

"I'll hold you to that, Dean." He pressed a lingering kiss to Dean's forehead before slowly stepping back so Dean could get into the car's back seat.

They had kept locked eye contact through the glass window while Benny drove off, until he could no longer make out Cas's face in the distance. '

"Dean, is that you?" Naomi's voice broke in through Dean's thoughts. He made his way to his father's study where his parents had paused their TV show. "Oh, sweetheart! How did it go?"

Naomi ran toward her son and pulled him down into her arms.

"Was he as nice as his parents said? Did you like him?"

Were his ears burning? Oh god... "Yeah, Mom, he's freaking awesome. I liked him a lot."

His mother squealed and jumped in his arms. "Oh, baby, I'm so happy for you both! You must invite him to dinner with us sometime soon. Promise?"

Zach stood from the couch with a bright smile and hugged his embarrassed boy as he nodded in agreement. "A fantastic idea, we will let you decide if you'd like to eat here or we all meet somewhere. Invite his parents as well. Dean, I'm so proud, son. Look at you, now a young man and courting. How wonderful!"

Naomi lifted Dean's left wrist and gave him a knowing smile. "A courting gift, I see. How fitting. You deserve nothing less, my baby!"

Zach bellowed a laugh and pulled his wife into his arm so Dean could breathe under all the excited scents rushing into his senses. "Alright, alright, we won't embarrass you any longer then, hmm? We were just finishing up the newest Survivor episode. Would you like to finish it with us?"

Dean shook his head and let out a yawn. "No thanks, you guys. Thank you for everything. Really, Cas is... pretty perfect, actually. I'm gonna text him I made it home and then read for while until I fall asleep. I'm exhausted."

"Of course, dear. Let us know if you need anything. We don't have to work tomorrow, so we'll be up for a bit."

With another crushing hug from both parents, Dean made his way to his room and chucked his boots into a corner. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

'Made it back safe. No ghouls found 2nite. :D'

It didn't take long for his phone to ping and vibrate in return.

'I'm glad. I can't wait to see your lovely face again. I will call you tomorrow, if you'd like.'

'Yes, please. G'nite, Cas.'

'Good night, my Dean.'


	3. Run and Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Nothing super explicit, but there is some smutty fun in this chapter.]
> 
> "Breathe, Dean." Cas reminded him. Suddenly Cas was on his knees in the grass, looking up at him.
> 
> "I promised you I'd take care of you, remember? You are... breathtaking. Beautiful. God, how was I so lucky to have found you?" Cas reached toward Dean's rosary and rested his hand on the links. "You mean so much to me, Omega. More than you know."

Castiel made it a point to make sure Dean knew he was thinking of him always without actually saying the words. He enjoyed the Omega's wit and sarcasm as much as he enjoyed his thoughts and ideas during deep conversation. There was a momentary snag one day on yet another phone call when he mistakenly asked what Dean remembered about the Wolf Strikes when he was a child. Dean didn't speak for a few moments. Castiel mentally kicked himself for being so mindless.

'Idiot! You're courting him, for God's sake. What have you done?' he thought. Before he could ask if Dean was still on the other end of the line, he finally spoke.

"I don't really remember much, Cas. The boarding school did their damnedest to keep us busy with homework so we wouldn't ask too many questions about what was happening, I think. I do remember any time someone would ask about their parents, the teachers would just say 'There's no way to know right now' and move on to another subject. There must have been a raid not far from the school once, I remember hearing distant screaming and smelling gunpowder, but the alarms never went off to let us know to go to shelter."

"My apologies, Dean, I didn't mean to bring this up before you were ready. It was thoughtless. Sometimes I forget that you experienced the violence first-hand." Cas closed his eyes tight, praying he wasn't too angry.

"Forget it, Cas, really. It, umm..." Dean sighed. "It was a long time ago for me. It changed my life, but it's not..." he paused again. "It doesn't dictate who I am now. Naomi and Zach are the best parents I've ever known; the best I could've ever asked for. If I'd have had the choice, I wouldn't change having them... or having met you because of them."

"Oh, sweetheart, that... means the world to me to hear that." Castiel smiled though his mate could not see him. "Are you doing anything tonight? I'd like to go on that run we talked about."

Dean's laughter at the subject change filled Castiel's heart. He wanted to hear it always and see that lovely bright smile with it. "I'm ready if you are, man. Think you can keep up?" The tension between them dissipated immediately.

Cas let out a playful growl over the line that caused another fit of laughter from his Omega. The Alpha wanted to play. "Hell, yes. Pick a time, Dean. I'll have Benny come pick you up."

"How about I drive to you? You can meet my Baby."

"You... Dean you never told me you had a child."

"No, oh God, no! Cas, Baby is my car! That's her name."

"Oh. Not that I'd have minded you having had a child, but I'd love to see your car, sweetheart." Cas laughed this time, long and low. He kept picturing Dean swollen with his pup and just wanting to--

"I can be there in an hour. Right as the sun is setting sound okay?" Dean interrupted his thought and he agreed with a resounding "Yes, of course." before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Dean set his phone down, seeing his hands shaking with nerves. The sight of the Alpha's courting gift on his wrist eased him a bit. 

Each day since they met, he felt the pull toward the Alpha getting stronger. The anticipation of seeing him made his heart pound in the best way. It didn't take long to figure it out. A week after having met Castiel, he knew somewhere inside himself, what the older man was to him.

'He's mine.' Dean thought with surprise. "He's my mate, I know it. Every time I hear his voice, every time I see him and smell him, that feeling of Mate just gets stronger.' A full body shiver went through him, partly arousal but also partly fear. 'Could I really be this lucky, this fast?'

Dean pulled out his jade rosary from under his loose t-shirt, thumbing the cross at the end as he thought. 'Don't do that to yourself, dude. Self-doubt will get you nowhere real quick.'

After another moment of standing there staring at nothing, he took in a deep breath and walked toward his closet to pick out some sweatpants and a hoodie. He knew they wouldn't matter once he changed to his wolf form.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean rolled into Gabriel and Anna's driveway, all the windows of the car down and the sound of an AC/DC song playing quietly.

Castiel smiled as he walked outside toward the black muscle car. Watching Dean exit Baby, he admired Dean's form as he shut the driver's side door. His half zipped short sleeve hoodie did wonders for his form, his throat and collar bones on display. 

Dean walked toward Cas with a cocky smirk and he immediately burrowed into his arms and nuzzled his chin.

"Heya, Cas."

"Hello, Dean." he murmured into Dean's hair. He kissed his temple before looking past him at the Impala. "She's beautiful, Dean. Where did you get her? You don't see cars like this anymore, and not in this condition."

Dean turned to where they both faced the car, his arm wrapped around Castiel's waist. Cas kept his arm over Dean's shoulders.

"My dad found her in a junk yard when I was 15, on the line to be crushed up. He asked me to help him fix her up and get her restored. Then he gave me the keys on my 16th birthday. You like?"

"I do." Castiel chuckled. "I don't think I'd have the skill for restorations. She's a marvel."

Dean practically puffed his chest up under the praise, instead a blush started heating his ears.

"So are you," Dean internally scoffed at his own mouth. "I like you like this, by the way. You look comfy." Dean pulled back just enough to eye him up and down.

"Why thank you, I feel comfortable." Castiel was also wearing sweatpants, his over sized t-shirt was slightly rumpled and showing the tanned skin of his shoulder. Dean gulped down the saliva pooling in his mouth at the sight. 

They turned from the Impala and headed toward the tree line behind the house. Once they stopped walking, Castiel turned Dean to face him, the easy smile on his Alpha's face had him melting right there.

'Attraction? Check.' he thought as Cas caught his chin with his free hand. The blue of his eyes had darkened and Dean was starting to pant under the affectionate scrutiny.

"Tell me, Omega. Are we running together tonight, or am I chasing you?"

Dean didn't actually have a smartass response for that. He watched as Cas pulled his own shirt off and threw it to the ground. He was tanned all over, if his throat and chest didn't make that already clear. Castiel was more solid than his over-sized clothes showed.

Being eye-level with the Alpha, Dean swallowed again, trying not to bare his throat at the sight of Castiel undressing in front of him. It was Castiel's turn to smirk.

"Come on, Dean. Don't be embarrassed now." Cas stepped forward and unzipped Dean's hoodie slowly. Keeping his gaze was becoming more difficult as he felt the fabric sliding of his arms to land at his feet.

Castiel's inhale was good, right? Oh God, he knew he wasn't the strongest Omega, but he wasn't scrawny either. The self-doubt came creeping in again as he took a step back. Castiel wasn't having it and stepped with him.

"Breathe, Dean." Cas reminded him. Suddenly Cas was on his knees in the grass, looking up at him.

"I promised you I'd take care of you, remember? You are... breathtaking. Beautiful. God, how was I so lucky to have found you?" Cas reached toward Dean's rosary and rested his hand on the links. "You mean so much to me, Omega. More than you know."

Dean couldn't look away if he tried. An Alpha was on his knees at his feet, praising him. Now Castiel had taken his wrist with the bracelet and was kissing the skin around it, his eyes now closed.

"Cas, you've got to get up, man. I can't..." Dean pleaded.

Castiel understood and agreed out loud, and then he was on his feet. With another quick embrace, he stepped back and started pulling his sweatpants down, changing to his wolf before he flashed his business to the world.

"Jesus, Cas, you can't do...that to me." Dean pulled off his bracelet and rosary, placing them in his pockets, then followed Cas's lead. The change brought him to four paws and warm fur. It always felt so freaking good to let his wolf take over. All his inhibitions and doubt washed away as instinct took over.

Castiel began circling him, nipping playfully at his hind legs, before dropping his massive chest to the ground as he stretched his front legs. Dean took a moment while the Alpha seemed inattentive, then made a run for it. There was no telling where he was going, as he'd never been this far behind the house before, but the scent of Cas and his family could easily lead him back if he felt lost.

Then the Alpha was right behind him, paws pounding into the dirt and brush. Dean hopped over fallen trees, Castiel not a beat behind him, taking to the familiar terrain without pause. They could have run for a few minutes, or a few hours, but the freedom of being wolf and running under the darkened sky made him happier than he'd felt in a while.

Suddenly Dean was knocked to his side, Castiel now stood over him. After he seemed content Dean was not hurt, he licked his muzzle in apologies. Dean relaxed under the almost-black wolf. He shifted his head back, letting Castiel get right up into his scent gland.

A pleased huff left Cas. Dean stayed still while the Alpha scented him, rubbing his face against him.

'Scent-marking me, huh? Two can play that." Dean managed to wrestle Castiel onto his back and trust his nose into the dark scruff below his ear, licking the spot and marking his mate right back.

After a few minutes of nuzzling, Dean stepped back to let Castiel stand. Then he watched as a very tall, very naked Cas changed back from the wolf. Dean followed suit without thinking. 

The half-moon in the opening of the trees did nothing to hide them from each other.

"As I said before," Cas rasped, his voice had dropped into a huskier bass, making the little hairs on Dean's body stand as the arousal came back full swing. "Beautiful."

"Castiel, please..." Dean managed to whisper before the Alpha stalked toward him and put his hands gently on either side of the base of his neck. He wanted Castiel to touch him somewhere else.

"Yes, Dean? Please, what?" he eyed the pink bottom lip that Dean had pulled between his teeth and leaned in. "May I kiss you now?"

Dean trailed his hands up from Castiel's hips to his chest, then wound his arms around his shoulders. Dean closed the last few millimeters between their mouths. Cas groaned loudly at the contact and circled his thumbs over Dean's pulse points. Hot breath and cool tongues. Flavors of cinnamon and oranges mingled and it was Dean's turn to groan as they parted for air.

"Mine." Cas rumbled, "My mate." and leaned into Dean's mouth again.

"Yours." Dean agreed. "You're mine, too."

Castiel rested his forehead on Dean's as they breathed each other in.

"Touch me, Cas. You've got to... Please, just--", Castiel pulled their bodies closer now with his hands on the Omega's lower back. Their cocks brushed between them and Dean whimpered.

"I'll touch you whenever and anywhere you'd like." Another groan from the Alpha. He backed Dean up until they leaned against a tree. He pulled Dean up with his hands on his ass, prompting Dean to wrap his legs around his hips. 

Dean was lost in the touch, the scents, the feeling of Castiel's skin on his. He was leaking slick from his hole and pre-cum from his dick already, and nothing had really happened yet. More of Cas's lips on his, those big hands roaming his body while his back was pushed up against the rough bark of a tree.

Finally, finally, Castiel took Dean's cock in hand with his own. Using their pre-cum to smooth the way, that hot hand stroked them both together perfectly.

"Oh God, Cas..."

"Yes, my Dean. All yours. God, you feel so good against me." the Alpha's breathing ragged now with his own arousal.

Dean leaned his face into Cas's shoulder opposite the arm working between them and mouthed at the expanse of smooth skin, leaving kisses and licks. His hands where free to do as he please, he took the opportunity to grab Castiel's ass and pull him even tighter against him. The crest of pleasure was getting closer. The desire between them wouldn't let this last long.

"I'm going to come, Dean. You're so gorgeous like this... all mine."

"C-C-as..." Dean gasped. Castiel took his free hand and dug it into the tree behind Dean. He needed an anchor before the world was about to implode, reminding himself to keep his teeth in check.

"Come with me, please, Omega."

And then they fell over that crest, orgasms punching through both of them and robbing them of everything but each other. If either yelled through their pleasure, it was muffled in the forest around them.

Their come mingled between them as the high slowly faded and breathing became easier. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's shoulders again and he licked at the spot he'd hoped to one day leave his mark on the Alpha's neck. Castiel cradled the Omega back like the gift he was.

Dean wriggled a moment later to be let down. Reluctantly, Castiel pulled back just enough to let Dean stand on his own feet, then kissed him again.

"I need to ask you now, Cas, before my self-doubt kicks back in." Dean whispered.

"Anything, Dean." Castiel's brows dropped in concern.

"Will you be my mate, Castiel?"

Before he could think, Cas had Dean's back against the tree again, their mouths clashing with all lips and teeth.

"Yes, Dean, yes." He said, mouth still on the stunned Omega. "Now and forever, if you'll have me."


	4. Ignore Until It Goes Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Missouri, I just wanted to let you know in case Dean hasn't spoken to you lately. I'm pretty sure his heat is about to start, but his stubborn ass is trying to ignore it while working on one of my cars."
> 
> "He's at the shop right now?" Her voice went from pleasant to stern.
> 
> "Yes, ma'am. He's not listening to me. I don't think he's told Castiel about this either."

"I'm afraid it's getting late, my Dean."

Dean tilted his head toward the Alpha lying on the forest floor beside him. He ran his thumb over the back of Castiel's fingers in his hold and studied the profile of his stunning mate. Dean felt almost envious of the way the half-moon's light played over Cas's skin.

"I know." was all Dean could say. Castiel eyed Dean's form without turning his head from the sky. 

Dean flipped over onto his stomach, perched on his elbows and leaned his chin on the top of Cas's shoulder. The evidence of their play was beginning to get caked with grass and dirt beneath his stomach.

"And?" Dean added flirtily and dared to smirk. Cas turned his face toward him with a laugh.

"Even now, you're being cheeky. I think I'd hate to incur your actual wrath." Cas used the hand opposite of his Omega to run his fingertips over the lighter brows and hairline of the younger man.

"I don't think you'd want to either." Dean smiled full on this time, then his eyes closed on a sigh. "I don't wanna go yet." he whined.

Castiel sat up slowly, bringing Dean up with him and holding him close by his shoulders.

"I know what you mean. I wouldn't want anyone to worry about you, though. We should head back." Cas looked down at himself. "Or maybe you should shower before you leave."

Dean shook his head, "Nah, my parents wouldn't be able to smell anything like your parents could, Alpha. I'll be fine until I get home. Twenty more minutes of your scent on me won't hurt anything."

"How's your back?" Cas asked, stroking his huge hands up and down Dean's spine.

"Wha--?"

"I was shoving you up against tree, sweetheart." Cas's gaze lingered on his lips.

Dean went red thinking about their earlier activities. "Oh. 'M fine, I guess. Not hurting anywhere." He stood up and pulled Cas to his feet, pulling him into a hug once they regained their balance. "I missed running. This was freaking awesome, Cas. I want to do this more often."

Cas rubbed his cheek under one of Dean's ears and practically growled, "Anytime, my Dean. The finale was fantastic too, if I do say so myself.", eliciting a purr for a response.

Without another word, they turned toward the house, not letting go of each other. Cas's arm was slung over Dean's shoulder, and Dean's arm wrapped around his lower back.

After getting dressed again and Dean's rosary and bracelet were secured back on his body, they parted with a long slow kiss and slightly wandering hands.

Dean turned his head toward his dark-haired mate as he opened the Impala's door, promising to text when he got home. Cas smiled with a nod and watched Dean back out and drive off, resisting the urge to run after the retreating car by shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sure enough, twenty-two minutes later, Cas's phone received the text confirming his Omega had made it home safe. 

'I'm getting in the shower now, but I forgot to tell you my parents want you and your parents to meet up with us for dinner. Think they'd be in for that?'

'I think they would love that very much, Dean. I'll ask them tomorrow. Maybe this Friday, if everyone has the time.'

Dean did not reply for half an hour. 'Perfect, I'm looking forward to meeting them, but also ready to get the awkward "Hi, Hellos" out of the way.'

'I already know they'll love you. It helps that our fathers are friends and work together at the firm.' Castiel then added in another message, 'Can I ask you a personal question?'

'Hit me.' 

'When should we be expecting your next heat?'

There wasn't an immediate answer. Castiel was aware that was a tricky subject for the younger man. Dean had explained when they first met how much he hated his subgender, but they were courting. Dean had also told Cas before that he had a right to know, especially since they had agreed to help one another through their cycles.

'Crap, I almost forgot about it. Any day now, I guess. We might have to put off the dinner for now.'

'It's alright Omega. I want to help you, you know that. I won't hurt you, this goes at your own pace, remember?'

'Yeah...' Dean could almost feel the ghosts of heat cramps twisting his stomach. He hated it. Hated how he felt, what his body did. Disgusting is what he called it.

'Do I need to come over? Are you alright?' Castiel prayed he didn't offend Dean or embarrass him.

'I'll be fine, Alpha. We got this.' Dean wanted to believe the words he was typing. He switched his messages to send Missouri to let her know his heat was coming at asked her to keep her phone on her for back up.

She immediately said, 'No problem, Sugar. I'm always here.' which eased Dean so he could go back to talking with Castiel, trying not to be reduced to stupid tears over nothing.

A new message was waiting in their chat bubbles, "Promise me you will tell me when this becomes too much. Please Dean, no matter how afraid you are, tell me. We will work through it. Your body is not something to be afraid or ashamed of. I've seen you. You are perfect.'

Dean let out a tearful laugh at the poor Alpha trying to soothe him.

'I don't think perfect is the word I'd use, but thanks Cas, ya sap. Talk 2moro?'

'Of course, my Dean. Goodnight.'

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was only two days later, dammit. Two days since their run in the woods, before Dean started feeling the beginnings of his damned cycle. Why couldn't he have been a Beta or something?

He'd woken up on that second day, a bit over heated with all the covers on the floor. He refused to acknowledge it right now. He got out of bed, and after straightening his sheets and pillows, got into a cool shower.

He felt better while he got dressed for the day, and headed to his Uncle Bobby's auto shop to ask if they needed any help.

"Boy, you feelin' alright? Think you'll be okay being out and about right now?" Bobby was scrutinizing Dean with a raised eyebrow. "Not that I don't love you, kid, but your scent has kicked up a bit."

Dean growled lowly to himself, then said, "Please, don't. I just need to get outta my head for while. Please, I just need to do something other than sit at home and think about it."

"Have you told your Castiel?" Bobby hadn't moved from blocking his nephew from entering the garage area.

"No. Their ain't anything to tell him, yet. C'mon, Uncle Bobby, please?"

Bobby finally and reluctantly let Dean pass him into the garage. He watched Dean lean under the hood of a Ram truck and get to work, grateful there was no one else in the shop today. After a moment, he decided to return to his office and make a phone call. If that boy wasn't going to listen to him, he knew someone Dean would listen to.

"Bobby Singer," a feminine voice answered after two rings. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Missouri, I just wanted to let you know in case Dean hasn't spoken to you lately. I'm pretty sure his heat is about to start, but his stubborn ass is trying to ignore it while working on one of my cars."

"He's at the shop right now?" Her voice went from pleasant to stern.

"Yes, ma'am. He's not listening to me. I don't think he's told Castiel about this either."

Missouri let out a harsh sigh. "I swear sometimes that stubborn boy is going to get into a heap of trouble. I'm on my way, give me about an hour."

Bobby watched Dean through the window from his office to the garage as he ended the call and placed his cell on the desk.

Dean could feel the sweat already pooling down his back in his jumpsuit. He pulled the sleeves of the top of the uniform off and wrapped them around his waist, letting the air of the big fan beside him cooling his skin under the black tank top he wore.

'Alright,' he thought. 'Let get this shit on the road.'

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as she said, Missouri arrived a bit less than an hour later. She nodded at Bobby through his office window and spotted Dean laying under a truck, softly grunting with a wrench in his hand.

Her hands were on her hips while she thought of a way to deal with this situation. This was one of her favorite clients, damn near like family, who was very ashamed of who he was. She had to handle this with care, otherwise she worried she'd break him.

"Alright, Sugar. I think that's enough for the day, don't cha think?" she said loud enough he'd hear her beneath a steel giant truck. She heard a sharp inhale and the wrench drop to the concrete floor. Dean pulled himself out from under the truck on his slider and looked up at Missouri with his mouth and eyes wide. Busted.

"Hello there, Dean. Whatcha doing?" Missouri tried to stay calm and let her scent permeate toward the Omega. Who knew if he'd make a run for it? Dean was exceptionally strong at dealing with all kinds of things, but when it came to his subgender, he'd run and hide.

Evading the question, and stealing a look at Bobby like he'd betrayed him, he dropped his eyes to the floor and whispered, 'You're gonna make me go home, aren't you?"

Missouri palmed Dean's shoulders gently, resisting the urge to hug him at the moment.

"I know how much you hate this, sugar. Believe me. You have an Alpha now, a mate who wants you and wants to help you. Don't cha think he deserves to know? He needs to know you need him, baby."

Dean inhaled a deep sigh and nodded his head. "I'd like to shower before I call him, though."

"You can do that, I'll follow you home."

After another nod, he waved to Bobby and made his way to the car, gritting his teeth as his skin prickled under the movement of his clothes. If public indecency weren't a think, even among wolves, he'd have driven home in the nude. It was getting worse by the minute now.

Once back at the house, Dean went straight to his bathroom and took another cool shower. He tried not to let his debilitating thoughts of what was to come swirl in his head.

'I have Cas, now. Cas is here. Castiel is my mate, he'll help me. Everything will be fine. God, I'm not ready for this pain again. Please, God, don't let it hurt so much.' He didn't hear himself whining low and long while he cleaned up.

Missouri stood in his bedroom with her cell in hand and decided it was time to call Castiel.

He answered quickly, "Hello?", unsure of the number.

"Castiel? My name is Missouri, I'm Dean's home nurse."

"Wait, is he hurt? Where is he?"

"No, sugar, he's not hurt. His heat is starting, he's at home now taking a shower. I took your number from his phone to let you know he needs you. I'm bringing him to your place. Are your parents home, now?"

"No, their on a business trip until Thursday. Is he alright?"

"A fever seems to have started right now, and he's slightly whinin' from how he's feeling. I'll get your address from his phone too, and bring him right to you. Is your kitchen stocked for this?"

A brief pause and some shuffling sounds, "Yes, the cook just went for groceries this morning. How bad is it right now?"

"I'd say he's at about a three out of ten, with ten being the worst. I know it's not my place as you are his Alpha mate, but please be patient with Dean when it comes to this. He's had it rougher than some."

"I know, Missouri, I will. Thank you for this. I'll talk with him about this later."

"As well you should, honey. Maybe you can talk some sense into him better than anyone else. We will be there shortly."

"Alright, thank you again." and the call ended. Just as she pocketed her phone, Dean emerged from the bathroom with a towel draped over his head and bare shoulders. He was wearing some old sweatpants he'd cut to knee-length shorts.

"Alright, baby. I let your Alpha know what was going on and that I was bring you to him."

"What?! Missouri, how--..." Dean started hyperventilating. The reality of what was going on with his body and what was going to happen later was hitting him. Missouri ushered him to sit on the edge of his bed, then she started rummaging through her care bag.

Dean's vision was swimming now, he almost couldn't breathe. He saw Missouri pull out two pill bottles and take a single pill from each before handing them over with a bottle of room-temperature water.

"What are these?" he gasped out.

"It's just a tylenol and half a xanax to help your anxiety and any coming pain. It's alright baby, it will help you until we get you to Castiel. Just take those now and try to breathe."

Dean swallowed both pills quickly and felt the first cramp roll through him. He held an arm over his abdomen as if he was protecting himself and bent over to hang his head between his knees.

Missouri stood to his right and ran a cool, calming hand over his back as the medicine hit his system. He couldn't make out what she was whispering to him, all he could focus on was his fear and the hand on his hot skin.

Once the anxiety started to ebb enough for him to be coherent, Missouri helped him pull on a short-sleeved shirt and guided him to her car.

Dean was still apprehensive the whole way to Cas, and the closer he got, the more he couldn't control his whining for help.

"We're almost there, baby. Missouri's gotcha, just try to relax."

Once Missouri pulled into the driveway and parked, Dean caught the scent of his Alpha and saw Cas waiting for them by the house's side door. Once he caught his gaze, Dean started streaming tears as his heat ramped up.

"Cas!" everything was starting to hurt so much. "Cas, help me, please!", Dean sobbed brokenly for his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! Mad love to you guys!


	5. Great Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Were you going to tell me your heat was here? I promised to take care of you, sweetheart, remember?"
> 
> Dean's eyes widened and before he could apologize, "I'm not angry, not at all. I just wish you'd have told me sooner, to avoid you getting this bad. Don't do it again, alright?" Castiel soothed with his hands, running them over Dean's shoulders.

Hearing Dean's pleas for help broke Castiel's heart. He made his way to the car door as Missouri was opening it for Dean. She was reaching in to help Dean out when Cas snapped,

"Don't touch him, he's mine."

Missouri dropped her outstretched arm and straightened her shoulders, keeping a solid connection with the Alpha's red-rimmed eyes.

"Now you listen here, Alpha. You can be damned sure I know exactly what you both are going through now, and you are right. He is yours, but I'm Dean's nurse and he needs you to keep a level head. He's petrified and in a lot of pain. I won't keep you from each other, but you don't talk to me like that, understand?"

Castiel clenched his jaw and nodded, turning his attention to his distressed Omega. Once their hands touched and Dean was out of the car, Missouri shut the door and held out a small plastic bag.

"Dean's medications are in here. He can tell you about them later. If you have any concerns with dehydration, call me immediately. He's had half a xanax before we came, but it might have worn off by now with his system so in overdrive." Dean slowly took the bag from Missouri and thanked her through a grimace as cramp rolled through him.

"Thank you, Missouri. We'll be in touch." Castiel said. He guided Dean around by the shoulders, the Omega's hands fisted into his suit jacket. He propped the door open with a foot, then proceeded to lift Dean up into his arms bridal-style, taking the stairs to his room two steps at a time.

 

Dean's quiet whimpering calmed somewhat feeling his Alpha's hard body around him.

"Cas...Cas, maybe this isn't...I shouldn't--".

"Dean, you can have whatever you want from me, or nothing at all. You can do or not do whatever makes you the most comfortable. I'm afraid I can't express that to you any better." Cas nuzzled his temple before laying him out on his unmade bed. He had tried to pile as many pillows as he could on the bed before Dean arrived and made sure his head and shoulders were supported before pulling back to sit beside him.

The scent of heat was bombarding his senses already as he took the bag of medications from Dean and put it on the nightstand. It was like cinnamon apples with orange zest mixing perfectly with his own pine and cedar. Dean's hand took hold of Castiel's,

"I know that. I know," he paused with a gasp. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to push you away, really."

"What can I do, my Dean? What do you need?" Castiel leaned over him to kiss him square on the lips. "My poor sweetheart, just tell me what to do."

"Get me out of these fucking clothes. And get out of yours. Just hold me for a while, Alpha, please?"

With a nod, Cas sat Dean up to help rid him of his shirt, taking his time to run his lips and tongue over the skin exposed. Dean unbuttoned Cas's shirt and pushed both it and the jacket off his shoulders. One look at the Omega was enough to send him into awe.

Castiel saw how Dean's eyes had changed to Omega gold, practically glowing as Dean shimmied out of his shorts and shakingly unzipped and pushed Cas's pants off his hips. He didn't need a mirror to know his own eyes were Alpha red. He stood just enough to kick off the rest of his clothes and immediately laid out on top of the over-heated younger man in his bed.

Dean's legs widened enough for his pelvis to cushion Castiel's and they both groaned in unison.

"Fuck yeah, just hold me like this." Dean whispered against the Alpha's dark hair. Arms tightened around his shoulders, and Cas resisted the urge to thrust. He could feel Dean's wetness dripping down around his thighs and he loved every second of it.

"You smell so good, Alpha." Dean hummed. Castiel lifted his head enough for another kiss and Dean's hips gave a roll beneath him.

"God, so do you, Dean. So perfect, my mate." he pushed his hips back against Dean and watched as the Omega arched up into him; his head was thrown back and eyes closed.

"Take what you want, sweetheart. Nothing will hurt you here in my bed. You can be yourself without shame, that's all I want for you."

A pleasured groan rose from Dean's perfect lips at the Alpha's words as they continued moving together. Dean's nails dug into Castiel's shoulder blades, signaling he was already close, the bracelet he gave Dean still tied to his wrist rubbed against his skin. Cas took the opportunity with the long throat bared before him and ran his tongue the scent gland below his ear. He soon felt Dean's release between them and continued his ministrations until his own peak pushed him over into orgasm too.

"I love you, Cas, since day one." Dean breathed to the ceiling, before tilting his head down to meet with his favorite set of bright blue eyes. A smile graced the Alpha's face before he was kissing his collar bones.

"I love you, Dean. I've always known that too." It seems Dean's pain had lessened somewhat and he seemed more relaxed now. 

"Were you going to tell me your heat was here? I promised to take care of you, sweetheart, remember?"

Dean's eyes widened and before he could apologize, "I'm not angry, not at all. I just wish you'd have told me sooner, to avoid you getting this bad. Don't do it again, alright?" Castiel soothed with his hands, running them over Dean's shoulders.

Dean blushed at the attention and nodded, "Yes, Alpha, I got it."

"Mmm. Good." Castiel replied before leaning away just enough to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge beside the bed. 

"Drink some water for me?", uncapping the bottle as they both sat up and Dean accepted gratefully. Dean chugged the entire thing in one breath, then leaned back with Castiel's head on his chest once the bottle was discarded.

"Stay here with me?" Dean's eyes were already closed. Castiel nodded over Dean's heart and gently rested both his hands on either side of the Omega's throat. After a contented sigh, Dean fell asleep. His heat and their shared pleasures with the feeling of being protected all around him knocked him out.

Castiel laid awake for a few moments to make sure Dean drifted comfortably, before he himself fell asleep.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean jerked awake, feeling way too hot and the heaviness on top of him startled him to panic before he remembered where he was. His heat was back in full swing, if his hardened leaking cock wasn't an indication. He whimpered Castiel's name and ground his hips up.

Cas woke and sat up just enough to put his hand over the center of Dean's chest. His Omega was not small by any means, but his increasing panic made him seem like he wanted to curl in on himself. 

Cas wanted this man more than anything. To love, to fuck, to care for and feed. He wanted to keep Dean at his side, if that's what Dean wanted. The thoughts made his wolf howl in joy.

"Shhh, Dean, you're alright. Breathe for me."

Dean sucked in fresh air a few times before placing his hands over Castiel's.

"Cas, Alpha, make it stop. Fuck me, please. God, just make me yours. I want you. I want us, please. Mate me, make it stop hurting."

Castiel pulled Dean up with him and manhandled Dean to straddle his thighs. Dean kissed him hard and hungry; desperate for his mate to be inside.

Cas took a moment to massage the globes of Dean's ass before running his fingers through the slick that now flowed freely with their new positions. He was more than ready, Castiel knew, but he slid a finger gently into Dean's hole anyway. The Omega immediately clamped down and rocked, the burned of the intrusion nothing compared the burning in his gut. 

Dean's mouth descended onto Cas's shoulder, all tongue and teeth, urging him on. His begging had become strangled moans and incoherent babbling.

Castiel didn't want him suffering anymore, and withdrew his finger while pulling Dean up a bit to place his stiff cock directly beneath where it was needed the most.

"I'm all yours, Dean, take me. Take my cock where you want it and use me." The Omega's golden eyes caught his before another sloppy kiss was shared. Dean took in a deep breath before lowering himself down onto Castiel. 

Dean was incredibly molten hot and wet around the tip of Castiel, so much so he had to contain himself from coming right then. They both groaned and Dean let him in further and further until he was fully seated. More burning sensations from the impressive stretch didn't stop Dean from raising up and sliding back down again. It was delicious, and not enough at the same time.

Castiel pulled at Dean's shoulders until they both were nestled into each other's necks. Their breathing heaved at the new feelings between them of love and lust and desire. Castiel slid his hands down to grip Dean's hips and helped him move once the pace quickened.

"That's it, Omega, I'm all yours." Castiel panted. The intensity of skin on skin and being inside Dean was like nothing he'd ever felt.

Dean was lost in the sensations and the scent of his Alpha. This was what he needed all along. He gave over into instinct and rode Castiel hard, giving in to the words of assurance and the bond between them. The burning inside Dean's gut had lessened to one of pure need. The need to please Castiel, the need to ease his heat, and the overwhelming need to never let this Alpha go.

"Fuck Cas, I can't...can't last. You feel too fucking good." Dean's hole tightened more around Castiel.

"Don't try to last, Omega. You have me, I want you to come as many time as you want." Castiel licked along Dean's scent gland again, this time the Omega released a higher-pitched moan.

"Mark me, Cas. Do it, I've wanted it for so long. Please, please," Dean begged and mouthed at the connection between Cas's neck and shoulder. Their rocking had become even harder and faster. Castiel's swelling knot began to catch on Dean's rim, propelling them both fast toward that edge.

"I want you to mark me too, Dean. We do this together."

"Yes, yes..." Dean nibbled on his shoulder as the pleasure mounted.

Just as the they were about to come, Cas growled, "Now!" and bit down onto the junction of Dean's neck. Dean jerked under the bite and returned the favor. Their fangs buried like Cas was buried inside him.

Dean came so hard he wasn't able to see or to hear anything aside from his own heartbeat pounding in his body. He retracted his teeth and licked at the wound, feeling Castiel's knot fully inflate and the sexiest groan of pleasure and pain left the other man.

Cas's hot seed spurted deep inside, causing Dean's heat to lessen dramatically. The desperation between them finally sated for now. Castiel looked up into Dean's green eyes and stared lovingly while their highs calmed. Once breathing was somewhat under control, their hands where all over each other. Warm kisses and soft caresses were shared.

"Are you alright, Dean. Did I hurt you?"

Dean laughed a bit, recalling their run a few nights ago and kissed the Alpha's forehead.

"I'm very alright. You?"

"Yes, I feel incredible. You're so wonderful, my Dean, inside and out."

A playful smirk lit up Dean's face, "I think after that, you can be inside me anytime."

"You honor me, indeed." Castiel chuckled and kissed Dean again. He leaned forward until Dean understood to shift his legs and they laid back down as they were before, their bodies joined until Castiel's knot went down.

Dean ran his hands over the back of Castiel's neck, feeling the sweat that had gathered.

"Can we take a bath later?" Dean asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Mmm, good idea." Castiel smiled and breathed in their combined scents. Although he enjoyed feeling Dean still tight around him, it wouldn't be long until the stickiness of their activies would begin to bother them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!


	6. Love Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, people! Thank you all so much for you incredible patience and comments. They mean so very much! I hope this final chapter makes you squirm then sigh in happiness. I may have another A/B/O Destiel fic in mind, who knows??
> 
> Side note, I added an additional tag for light dom/sub dynamics. It wasn't planned to go that route, but it's nothing hard. LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What is it, sweetheart? Are you in need of me?", he whispered as he tugged the hand towel from his mate and patted his eyes and face dry, then threw it into the hamper by the tub.
> 
> "Yeah. I always need you, Cas. In one way or another, I'll always need you." Dean smiled sleepily up at him, then grimaced and dropped his forehead onto Cas's stomach.

Dean was warm and comfortable laying in his alpha's bed. With his eyes closed he floated between sleep and the waking world. He thought of how sweet Castiel was to have taken the time to turn his own bed into a nest and could feel himself smiling. When he started leaning more towards being awake, Dean opened his eyes enough to notice he was now on his side, hugging a pillow to his chest. Castiel's arm over his waist from where he lay kept the Alpha flush to his back. The solid form behind him made him feel unbelievably safe and loved. Then his bladder let him know he needed to go now, now, now.

He very carefully moved Castiel's arm from him and scooted to the side of the bed, sitting up without jostling his mate too much. Looking back at the dark-haired man, he hadn't moved. His hair was even more fucked-out; face relaxed and lips slightly parted as he breathed.

Dean tiptoed quickly to the bathroom, shut the door, and did his business as quietly as possible. He had no idea what time it was, there were no windows in there to see if the sun was up or not. He flushed the toilet, then instantly regretted it as the sound echoed around in the pristine white bathroom with dark hardwood floors.

After a moment, hoping Castiel was still asleep, he washed his hands and saw a brand new toothbrush still in its packaging by the faucet. He smirked at how ready his mate was as he took out the toothbrush, and proceeded to use it.

'God knows how bad my breath must be right now.' he thought. He was wiping his face with the hand towel when he started getting hot again. He felt his cock filling as the roiling of cramps began creeping back. Dean felt he would never catch a break unless his mate was knotted inside him.

Keeping the hand towel clutched tight, he walked back to the toilet, closed the lid, and sat down. Wincing at the coldness beneath him, he closed his eyes to take deep breaths and pray now that he was mated, his body would get the memo and calm the fuck down.

 

From the nest, Castiel could smell his mate, but when he patted the bed for the Omega, he wasn't there. Where Dean had slept was still somewhat warm, he wasn't gone long. He peered around the room and saw the bathroom door was closed, but didn't hear anything.

"Dean?" he called. No answer. Cas got up and knocked softly on the door.

"Omega? Are you alright? It's cold without you."

After a moment, Cas barely heard 'Come in', and opened the door. His eyes went straight to Dean who was sitting naked on the closed toilet and wringing a hand towel between his fingers. Cas gravitated to him and tilted his sweating face up. A lone tear fell from the Omega before him, and Castiel's heart clenched for the second time since Dean arrived in the throes of his heat.

"What is it, sweetheart? Are you in need of me?", he whispered as he tugged the hand towel from his mate and patted his eyes and face dry, then threw it into the hamper by the tub.

"Yeah. I always need you, Cas. In one way or another, I'll always need you." Dean smiled sleepily up at him, then grimaced and dropped his forehead onto Cas's stomach.

"Owwwwww..." Dean whined. "I really wanted that bath, but is there a point now?"

"We can take as many showers or baths as we like." Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair and gently scraped his blunt nails at the base of his scalp. This elicited a purr from his Omega, which pushed him to action.

"I have an idea. Stay right there." He back slowly from Dean, and walked to the closet. After pulling out several extra-large towels, he laid one over the mat by the old-fashioned claw foot tub, and left the rest neatly folded on a small wicker cabinet between the tub and stand-up shower.

Castiel offered his hand to Dean, who took it with a questioning look on his face. His gaze went from the towel on the floor and back to the mischievous smirk on his Alpha's lips.

Cas turned Dean to face the tub with his hands on his shoulders, and began running his lips over his ear and around the back of his neck. A small surprised sigh escaped the other man.

Castiel kept his hands on Dean's skin, skimming down to rest over one arm braced around Dean's lower stomach and then down to the other hand balled into a fist at his side. With gentle silent coaxing, Dean relaxed his fingers enough for Cas to thread his fingers with his.

Cas hooked his chin over Dean's shoulder, "I want you to kneel on the towel, baby. Kneel and hold onto the edge of the tub. Will you do that for me?"

Dean blinked a few times, then nodded. Cas braced him as he crouched down and then as instructed, his hands went to grasp the tub. Dean couldn't tell if he was now trembling due to nerves or excitement. Castiel's hands never left him, as he felt the Alpha kneel behind him and slowly push his thighs wide.

"Relax for me, my mate. I'm here. I'll never leave you to suffer." Cas rumbled. Dean felt Castiel's body right up on his back, warming him from his shoulder blades to his knees. The Alpha's hands came around him again to grip his wrists as the kisses to his nape started again. It was then Dean realized Castiel's gift was still there. Cas ran his thumb over the braided para cord throughout his ministrations.

Dean started to feel his lower half pulsating under the attention, wanting more contact. His hole began leaking more as Cas ran a long lick over the shell of his ear. Being in heat, he was almost always wet, but this... 

"Tell me if it's too much or if you're uncomfortable, Dean. I couldn't bear to push you."

"Don't stop." He practically begged, pushing himself back against the Alpha. "Whatever you're doing, don't stop."

Castiel released one of Dean's wrists in favor of touching the outside of the Omega's rim. He was soaked, causing Cas to lightly groan out in gratification.

"Oh sweetheart, how you honor me with your body. You're so wet for me, my sweet boy. I could stay inside you forever if you'd let me." Cas stroked his cock with Dean's slick and lined up behind him. Letting go of Dean's other wrist, he stroked down Deans front and took hold of the Omega's cock as he nudged his way inside the hot slippery passage before him.

Dean held on to the tub at the onslaught of sensations. He closed his eyes tight at the welcomed intrusion and laid his head back on Cas's shoulder. Dean tried not to squirm too much as Cas entered him. The pleasurable tremors that went through him felt so good and so right, he wanted to cry. He wanted Castiel to make him come even more.

"Fuck, you're absolutely perfect. You take me so well. You beg for me so prettily. I'll make you come, don't you worry, Omega."

Without warning, Cas began to move. His hips and balls lightly smacking into the back of Dean's thighs as he took him. Dean positively whimpered and couldn't help pushing back to each thrust. Pants and moans came from both men, lost in each other and what their bodies were made for. Dean brought his head up and forward to rest on his hands.

"Alpha, I love...nffhh...love you. God, I want you to make me come so bad."

Castiel's head was shoved against Dean's nape as he moved, bracing an arm around Dean's chest to hold them both up on their knees. The pleading from his mate only made him start thrusting harder, making sure to stroke Dean's prostate with each push and pull as he stroked his member. He wanted Dean to come all around him, all over him, but he wanted to take his time to make it even better for them both. After a few moments, Cas picked up the pace.

Dean was all but flailing, trying to shove back and impale himself on to that magnificent cock, but wanting to be good for his Alpha and not move so much that he slipped out. With the way Castiel held him in place, he wasn't going anywhere. He did, however painstakingly, manage to keep his grip on the tub the closer and closer they both got to completion.

"I'm not going to knot you this time," Cas began but was interrupted by a petulant whine. He moved faster, and continued while panting, "I promise you though, you'll be so full of me. If I knot you on this floor, we'll be stuck here for a while. You're so hot and soft inside, I never want to leave. Shit, Dean, I'm addicted to you and I've only been inside you twice. You're a siren, Omega. You call to me like no one else."

With a thrust, and perfect upstroke around Dean's cock, the orgasm started ricocheting from his ass to his stomach.

"Cas," he cried toward the floor. "Cas, Cas!" Dean gushed all over Castiel's hand, more slick gushed out around Cas's dick. The sensation of the vice grip on Cas's own cock pushed him to come too. He kept the base of his cock out just enough as his knot filled and his own come rang out right against Dean's prostate, causing another flood of climax from his Omega. Dean opened his mouth to scream through his pleasure, but no sound emerged.

Castiel loosened his grip around Dean's torso and stroked his clean hand from the base of Dean's throat to his bellybutton, letting them both cool down slowly. Dean leaned up and turned his head just enough to catch Castiel's lips. Their mingled scents permeated the bathroom, creating a peaceful space around the lovers.

Dean leaned over the tub while Castiel was still inside to turn the water on as they caught their breath. Once ready, Castiel pulled out and stood with Dean. He turned the Omega to face him and kissed him long and gentle, pulling Dean to his body with hands low on his back.

They stood pressed together as the tub filled and steamed up the room, swaying slightly while embraced. Dean nuzzled tight to Cas's scent gland, purring quietly as his Alpha nosed his temple.

Cas tugged Dean with him to the stand up shower and rinsed them both off. When done, the tub was ready. The turned the water off and got in.

The tub was deep enough for Castiel to sit up with his back against the side, and long enough for Dean to lay out over top of his Alpha, facing him with his head high on his chest.

"Hello, my Dean." Castiel finally spoke, caressing Dean's back beneath the water. 

Dean snorted and kissed his jaw line, "Heya, Cas."

"Dean, I... I didn't think to ask about your medications last night, before we fell asleep. Are you... Do you take birth control?" He tensed slightly, waiting for an unhappy reaction.

Dean didn't seem worried at all. "Nope, I have an implant for that. I got it right when the laws changed and I couldn't take that knock-out drug more than twice a year. Missouri had hoped it would help the cramps, but obviously it doesn't, I guess. At least I won't forget a pill."

"There are birth control implants?" Castiel should have known. He had courted a fertile Omega with regularly timed heats and didn't even think to research on the subject. He mentally berated himself, but relaxed with his mate against him.

"Yup, on the inside of my left arm. It's like the size of a small matchstick or something. You wouldn't even know it was there unless I pointed it out."

"Interesting. May I ask about the other medications Missouri gave me?" Dean lifted a wet hand to run through the hair curling under Castiel's ear.

"Um, I think there's Xanax for emergencies or whatever, which honestly I didn't even know Missouri had filled for me until before coming here. A daily anxiety med that I can't remember the name of. Then there's a kind of heat regulator. Blech. Like I need that."

Castiel let out a chuckle as Dean continued. "And there might be one for when I go out in public. It's not really a scent blocker, but it does help keep it tamed so I don't overwhelm other wolves."

"My poor sweetheart, that's quite a few daily pills for one so young. All I take are rut suppressants."

"Perks of our designations, I guess." Dean sighed. Castiel held Dean firmly and kissed his head.

"Even if you were not Omega, baby, I'd still want you. I'd still have fallen in love with you. Your designation wouldn't change how instantly I wanted to mate with you."

"I still don't like my heats, Alpha. Even knowing I have you now, I still hate what my body does. If I could go on a heat strike for the rest of my life, I would. I don't need it to have kids anyway."

"Do you want children, my Dean?"

"Yeah, one day, I think. I'd like that. I don't remember my parents very well, but I'd like to be a parent. I think I'd be a damned good one, too."

"I'll give you as many children as you want, when you're ready. Just say the word. We'll buy a mansion-sized house like the ones our parents have, and fill it with little boys and girls that look just like their Omega father. How does that sound?"

Dean pulled up enough to look Castiel in the eyes, a look of disbelief in his features. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Castiel full-out laughed this time and pulled Dean in for a hard kiss, using his tongue to taste the apple and orange zest of his mate. Dean murmured the word yes over and over in between breaths.

"Yes, I'm most definitely serious. We have plenty of time to practice, I think. What do you say?"

A flush ran from Dean's face and down to his shoulders. He managed to stand up from the tub and leave the bathroom while dripping water everywhere.

Castiel stood up after a moment, feeling slightly confused as he drained the tub.

"Well, Alpha?" His mate called from their nest. "What are you waiting for?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mad love to you all! Hope you had a wonderful Pride Month 2019!


End file.
